


Enterprise Orphanage

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Almost Human, Dredd (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gaila is too, Jimmy is brave, Kid Fic, Orphans, Other, Past Child Abuse, Violence, implied violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the members of the bridge crew with the addition of Gaila, Khan, John Kennex, Joe Dredd and Eomer are orphans living at Enterprise Orphanage.</p><p>WARNING!  There is mention of past child abuse and there is a scene where it is implied that one of these kids is hit with a strap. Please DO NOT read this fic if this will upset you.  Also, these children all became ORPHANS due to death or abandonment, please be aware of this if you choose to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Orphanage

“Khaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.” Jimmy yelled as his meticulously constructed block tower crumbled and fell to the floor. Khan always picked on the golden haired boy who still had memories and one prized photograph of his now dead parents.  

Jimmy got to his feet and shoved the older boy. Just because Khan had been found on the steps of the orphanage during a snowstorm was no excuse for being a bully. His Daddy always taught him to stand up for himself.

“Just rebuild it, you baby.” Khan pinched the back of Jim’s arm, where a bruise was less likely to be noticed. “And don’t shove me again.” Khan stalked off to find his next victim.

“Jimmy, are you ‘k?” Eomer ran to him, wrapping his chubby arms and legs around Jim, tears shimmering in his green eyes.  Jimmy held the little boy as he cried against him.

“It’s okay Eomer, you’re safe, I’m here.” He could feel the little boy tremble in his arms.

It had been a rough adjustment for the three year old with long blonde hair. His mother, a heroin junkie, bound for glory in the porn trade, had dumped the undernourished little boy off in a whirlwind of tears and pleas not to leave. Eomer clung to her leg and wouldn’t let her go as she kicked her leg and screamed at him. The other children stood awestruck watching the awful scene unfold, all but Jimmy who gently whispered to the little boy and finally was able to pull him off his mother who ran for the door without sparing her son a look back.

The blonde boy had clung to Jim like a starfish at first, never able to be more than a few feet away from Jimmy.  His tantrums were epic when the boys were separated. Jimmy wasn’t sure, but he thought Miss Dehner kept them apart on purpose so she could punish Eomer when he started to scream and cry. The three year old had barely let go of Jimmy in the two months he’d been living at the orphanage.

 “I’m okay, Eomer, he’s just a bully. Wanna rebuild the tower with me.” Jim smiled brightly at the little boy as he pried himself loose from Eomer’s iron grip.

Eomer nodded and started gathering up the scattered blocks.

 

Spock and Leo sat in the reading nook, both seven year olds lost in their own worlds. Spock was reading Carl Sagan’s _Cosmos_ , while Leo was lost in some fantasy novel about imps and dragons.

Spock was a quiet, studious boy, whose mother had run off with another man soon after he was born. His father had been a Marine serving overseas when his vehicle was struck by an IED. Spock had been staying with his grandmother while his father was deployed and she felt she was simply too old to raise a small boy on her own and had surrendered him to the orphanage on his third birthday.

Leo had been at the orphanage since he was five years old. His parents had been killed by a drunk driver and none the boy’s relatives wanted the burden of an extra mouth to feed. Once a month, his great Aunt in Georgia would sent a care package with coloring books and candy. Leo never had the heart to tell her he’d long outgrown coloring books, so he shared them with the smaller children along with the candy.

A dark head popped up at Leo’s side. “Story time, pleaaaaase?” Hikaru begged. He was carrying an armload of children’s books.

“When I finish this chapter, Karu, okay?”

“No, you read now.” The four year old was undeterred and started to tug on Leo’s shirt. Hikaru had been given up for adoption by his fourteen year old mother on the day of his birth.

“You are far too lax with the children, Leonard, they must learn discipline.”

“No, Spock, they’re little, they need to listen to stories.” He turned to the dark haired boy, “C’mon Karu let’s see who else wants to read _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie_.”

Spock would never admit it, but he needed to listen to stories too. The greedy mouse was his secret favorite.

 

“GAILA! Dammit, where are you? Stupid, thieving kid always hiding. GAILA!!”

The tiny red haired girl was concealed under one of the baby cribs in the nursery cramming her mouth full of bread. This was the second time this week she had been caught stealing food and it meant the strap. She swallowed fast and crammed more bread into her mouth.

Gaila had been in and out of the orphanage since she was an infant. Her mother had a long history of alcoholism and child neglect. Neighbors would call social services when they would see tiny Gaila going through their trash for food. The authorities would come and pick the small girl up and leave her at the orphanage while her mother served another failed stay at rehab. This last time the judge severed parental rights and Gaila had become a ward of the state. Even though she was getting three meals a day she still stole food, just in case.

“The little lassie ran for the garden, Miz Denher.” A serious voice with a Scottish burr said from outside the nursery.

Gaila heard footsteps pound away in the opposite direction. She continued to cram her stolen bounty into her mouth.

“Slow down, lass we have time.” A messy, red head peered under the crib.

Gaila froze like a deer caught in headlights.

“Yer gonna need, somthin’ to wash all that bread down wi’” He pushed a juice box toward her. She stayed frozen.  “It’s apple juice, you’re favorite.” He offered her a smile.

Gaila hesitated for only a second; drinking the juice down before the boy had a chance to take it back from her. Gaila had a lot of experience with people who took things away from her. She drained the box in two long sips, a huge burp escaped her lips.

The little boy started to laugh and soon Gaila joined him. It felt good to laugh.

“C’mon lassie,” He held out his hand, “Leo’s gonna read t’us, I’m Scotty, you can sit next ta me.”

Gaila shook her head, she was safer alone.

“Redheads gotta stick together, wee girl, c’mon.” He wiggled his hand at her.

Gaila reached out and took it. Scotty pulled her out from under the crib and hugged her tight.

Scotty’s parents had been locked in a bitter custody battle for the little boy. His father had been using every cent he had to get custody of his son from his soon to be ex-wife. When the judge declared sole custody in favor of Scotty’s mother, his father settled the matter once and for all by shooting her and then himself in the doorway of their family home later that evening. Three year old Scotty saw the whole thing.

 

“Bang, Bang, you’re dead, Joe.” Three year old John yelled, his small hand shaped like a gun.

“I shot you first.” Joe yelled back at his twin. John and Joe were the ninth and tenth children born into a family who refused to use birth control. The tiny mouths to feed were too much for the family to handle and they had been given up at birth. Their mother refused the offer of a free tubal ligation.

“Did NOT.” John poked Joe’s shoulder

“Did TOO.” Joe shoved back. The boys were about to get into it when seven year old Nyota grabbed them both.

“Story time.” She said quietly. Nyota came to live at the orphanage a few months ago when her Nana wouldn’t wake up one morning.

Both boys giggled and each took one of her hands. She led them to the small circle of children who were gathered around Leo. She got them settled and pulled eighteen month old Pavel from his play pen. The adults just dumped him in there and left him alone all day. “Story time.” She cooed to the curly haired little boy before she set him down next to Hikaru.

“KAY.” Pavel chirped happily before he plopped himself down in Karu’s lap.

“Is everyone here?” Leo asked.

“All but Spock.” Nyota said after quickly counting the gathered children. Counting things kept her calm. She always counted the children.

“C’mon Spock.” Jimmy yelled. “You can be dis’plined later.”

“Spock!” Eomer cried.

“Spock, Spock, Spock.” The kids began chanting.

Spock smiled behind his boring book. “I will listen to one story, unless Leo also reads the book about the moose who likes baked goods.”

“YAY.” The kids cheered as Spock made his way to the empty space beside Nyota.

Leo cleared his throat, “If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk.”

Leo was almost finished with the Mouse’s adventures when he heard a commotion down the hall.

“GAILA, you red-headed little bitch, where are you?” Miss Dehner was livid. She had checked all around the garden for the little brat. Now she was going to get the strap until she couldn’t walk. The red-headed boy was going to get a licking of his own for sending her off on a wild goose chase. Her mother had been right when she preached red-heads were the mark of the beast.

The kids were quick to form a circle around her. Jimmy and Scotty were standing out in front of the terrified little girl while Nyota held her tightly. Leo and Spock brought up the rear, while Khan did his best to hold on to Joe and John who had clumped on to his legs. He may be a bully to some of the others when he wasn’t included in their play time, but no one messed with those kids if he could help it. He would keep the twins safe.

Miss Dehner stood in front of the unified group of children. “Gaila, NOW, don’t make me say it again.”

“Leave her alone Miss Dehner, she was hungry.” Scotty yelled.

“You shut up, you’ve got your own date with the strap for sending me off in the wrong direction.”

“No one is getting the strap.” Jimmy took a step forward, staring down Miss Dehner.

“Oh no? I beg to differ. Keep talking brat and you’ll be joining them.” She took a step forward to grab Gaila.

Jim stomped hard on her foot. “No one’s hurting my sister!”

Miss Dehner started to laugh. It was maniacal and harsh. “You’re… you’re sister?” She laughed again, holding her stomach. “Oh that’s rich, you think you’re a little family here? Listen brat, you’re nothing but a bunch of throw-aways no one wanted that I’m stuck taking care of, you’re not a family, you’re nothing at all.” She grabbed again for Gaila, who barely ducked out of her reach.

“Strap me instead.” Jim said defiantly.

Miss Dehner’s eyes glowed with glee. “All of you to bed, NOW, lights out, no supper. Mr. Kirk and I have a date with the strap.” She grabbed his arm and tugged him off in the direction of her office.

“JIMMY, NO!” Eomer screamed bolting toward the door. “JIMMY!”

Leo ran after him, quickly scooped up the little boy and ran for the dorm room, wanting to get him as far away from Jimmy and a date of his own with the strap as possible.

Spock and Khan rushed into the room moments later, herding the rest of the children. They worked quickly to get all of the kids undressed and into their own beds. Even John and Joe, who hated bedtime, were quick to put on their pajamas and get into bed.

“Remember,” Leo called out, “keep quiet when she brings Jimmy back. Eomer, I need you to try extra hard to be quiet, okay?”

The little boy was huddled under his covers crying. “J-J-J-Jimmy, w-want J-J-Jimmy.”

There was nothing anyone could do to help him until Miss Denher brought Jimmy back for the night.

 

“Hope the little bitch was worth it, Jimmy.” Miss Dehner sneered as she shoved him into the room and locked the door.

Jimmy fell to the floor of the dorm room, too tired and hurt to move.

Khan bolted out of bed and ran for Jimmy while Leo hustled to Eomer.

“Where’s it hurt, Jimmy.” Khan said quietly.

“My bum and legs.” He whispered back.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Khan pulled him back to his feet and somehow managed to get them to Jimmy’s cot. Khan sat him down and got his shirt off and his pajama top on. “Lie back.”

“No. I’ll just sleep with my pants on. Thanks, Khan.” He managed a weak smile.

Khan kissed his forehead and went to check on Joe and John.

“Jimmy?” Eomer sobbed and Leo brought him to Jim. The little boy quickly snuggled against Jimmy’s side.

“You okay?” Leo asked.

“Yeah, it was worth it.”

Leo tousled his hair and made his way back through the other bunks to his own. When he was all tucked in, he started to recite, “If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk…”

@@@@

 

It was raining outside. Jimmy could hear the sound of the rain against the window. Eomer was wrapped around him and it hurt too much to try to untangle himself, so he had just let the little boy sleep on. He needed to use the bathroom real bad and didn’t have a lot of time left to do it. He tried to pull Eomer’s arms from around his left arm and the tiny boy just wiggled closer. “Eomer.” Jim whispered, stroking his long hair. “Eomer, wake up, I gotta pee.”

“Me too.” He giggled.

Jim hissed when he sat up in bed, the material of his pants rubbing against his tender flesh. Eomer climbed out of bed and twisted his hair around his finger as he waited for Jim to get out of bed. It was a slow process but finally Jim made it to his feet and into the washroom.

“Sweet god a’mighty.” Leo said from behind him. Thankfully Eomer was in one of the stalls and couldn’t see Jim’s rear end and thighs.

“S’okay, Leo. I’m fine.” He managed to hitch his pants up.

Leo walked to Jim and gave him a hug, careful to wrap his arms around Jim’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be okay, Jimmy. We’ve got each other. We’re a family, sure enough.”

“Family.” Jim whispered and held on tighter.

 

“Oh NO! Oh no, oh no, oh no.” Nyota was mumbling, “One, two, three, four…”

Khan could hear her counting out loud and sat up in his bed. Nyota was spinning around in a circle counting the children.

“Eleven, it’s only eleven. Oh god, oh no, oh god…”

Khan got up and ran toward her. “Ny what is it?”

“There’s only eleven, she’s gone, Gaila’s gone.”

“She can’t be gone we’re locked in, she must be hiding.”

“Not hiding.” Nyota huffed, her breathing was harsh and heavy and heart was squirmy in her chest.

“Spock.” Khan called out and when the boy’s sleepy head popped out he continued. “Look for Gaila, Nyota can’t find her.”

Spock bolted out of bed and began to search. A few moments later he had an answer. “I have found the point of egress.” He said quietly.

By this time Jimmy and Leo had joined in the search as well. “Dammit Spock, knock it off with the big words.” Leo grumped.

“The window.” He pointed. “She climbed out the window.”

All of the kids ran to the window. Thankfully they were on the first floor and there was only a small drop from the window to the ground.

“Gaila!” Joe and John yelled. Nyota started to cry and Eomer was holding on to Jim’s bruised thighs.

“Everyone, calm down.” Jimmy said, trying hard to get Eomer to release his legs. Leo rushed in to grab the little boy. “We have’ta keep this a secret, from Miss Dehner.”

“How?” Scotty asked. It’s no’ as if she blends in.” He tugged on his own red hair.

“No one mentions it for now.” Jimmy said.

“What if she’s hurt or lost?” Nyota wailed. Spock hugged her tight and Joe and John grabbed onto her legs.

“I don’t know.” Jimmy said, fighting hard against the tears that threatened to spill. He couldn’t cry, not now, not in front of everyone.

 

Over the course of the morning all of the children had made their way over to Jimmy to offer him their own form of comfort. All of the children, that was, with the exception of Eomer who refused to leave his side.  They spent the morning together playing with trucks on their bellies to keep Jim’s pants from rubbing against his skin.

Miss Dehner, for her part had been keeping a low profile. She set out bread and peanut butter for breakfast along with juice boxes and disappeared into her office, leaving the kids to feed themselves. If Miss Denher noticed Gaila was missing, she did not mention it.

Nyota and Khan made peanut butter sandwiches for everyone and made sure to clean up every crumb. There was no way the kids were going to do anything to incite a repeat of what happened yesterday.  They all exchanged relieved glances when Miss Dehner slammed herself back inside her office.

 

@@@@

Gaila was cuddled with her blankie at the base of an apple tree. Apples chewed to the cores were scattered around the sleeping child and a stack of freshly fallen apples was gathered near her head. One last apple was clutched to Gaila’s chest.

She had cried silent tears for Jimmy and the punishment he had taken for her. She knew she couldn’t allow any of the other children to suffer because of her. She made the decision to sneak away in the night. She had kissed all of the children, no, she mentally corrected, her brothers and sisters, before she had slipped out the window and into the twilight of the evening.

Gaila wandered around the woods edging the orphanage until she stumbled into the apple orchard. She walked through rows and rows of trees, their branches heavy with fruit. She hadn’t known a place like this could exist. Noticing the fallen apples on the ground, she began to scoop them up. When her burden became too heavy, she sat on the damp ground and began to gorge herself with as many of the apples as she could eat. Her belly finally full, she fell asleep, her tattered green blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

 

Christopher Pike was up early. He loved quiet mornings on his farm. He was strolling through the orchard when the color red caught his eyes, it wasn’t the kind of red associated with apples. He bent down to gently shake the shoulder of the small girl asleep under one of his apple trees.

Gaila woke with a start, scrambling backwards and away from the strange man with calm grey eyes. “Sorry, I ate all the apples, don’t strap me, please.”

Chris held up both hands to show the child he meant her no harm. “Were the apples yummy, honey?”

The small girl nodded her head. Chris stood and grabbed the largest apple from the branch above his head, shining it up against his soft, flannel shirt. He offered it to the child in the palm of his hand. Gaila reached out for it but pulled her hand away at the last minute, afraid the stranger would grab her as she grabbed the apple. Chris set the apple on the ground next to her and moved backward out of her space.

Gaila waited a moment or two before snatching the apple up and biting into it with her whole mouth. She was cramming as much of the fruit into her mouth as she could, so much so her cheeks bulged like a chipmunk.

“Who, honey, slow down. No one’s gonna take your apple.” He was curious how such a small child had managed to stay out all night without anyone missing her. There hadn’t been any stories on the news this morning about a missing redheaded girl.

Gaila was still wolfing down her apple, he hands moving fast against its surface so it kept turning, allowing her to keep eating. Her blanket slipped from her shoulders.

Chris gasped when he saw how truly small the child was, not so much small, he amended to himself, but underfed. “My name is Chris, what’s your name?”

“Gaila.” She mumbled, her cheeks still stuffed full of apple.

“That’s a very pretty name, Gaila.” The small child beamed up at him. Chris smiled back. “How come you fell asleep under the apple tree?”

“Ran away.” Gaila said, proudly as she discarded her apple core and grabbed for a fresh apple from the pile she had accumulated last night.

 _Ran away_ , Chris thought, _from where?_ It dawned on him that she might be one of the orphans from the Enterprise Orphanage up on the hill. If one of the children had gone missing, why wasn’t this story all over the news? Why weren’t their police officers going door-to-door looking for this little girl?

“From the orphanage, Gaila?” Chris asked gently.

She nodded, her mouth too full of apple to speak. Juice was running down her chin and Chris reached out with his handkerchief to wipe her face. Gaila pulled back like she’d been struck. “It’s okay, honey, I won’t hurt you.” He made a mental note to keep his hands to himself. 

What would make this little girl run away from the orphanage? He guessed it might not be the homiest place to live, but he couldn’t imagine it was awful enough to make this small child think running away was better. He looked her over again, noticing how skinny she was. He green eyes seemed enormous, dominating her small face. He couldn’t see any visible bruises but had seen the way she flinched away from his hand. This girl’s wounds were all on the inside. “Why did you run away, honey?”

“Cause Miz Dehner wanted to hit me with the strap and Jimmy said, ‘No hit me ‘stead.’ And she did it, she beat Jimmy.”

“Miss Denher beat another child?” He asked more to himself than to the little girl.

“Yup, she straps me all the time for stealin’ food.”

Chris couldn’t believe what the little girl was telling him. “Why do you steal food, honey?”

“So my belly stops rumblin’.”

“Do you want to live at the orphanage anymore?” Chris was afraid of the answer.

“NO!” She yelled, tears welling in her green eyes. “Don’t send me back. I won’t steal no more apples, promise.”

Chris scooped the crying child up into his arms and smoothed a hand through her dirty red hair. He rocked her against his chest and picked out small leaves and twigs from her tangled curls. “It’s okay honey, everything will be okay.” He reached into his back pocket for his phone. He tapped in his lock code and placed a call. He prayed he was doing the right thing.

 

@@@@

“If you give a moose a muffin, he’ll want some jam to go with it. So you’ll bring out some of your mother’s homemade blackberry jam. When he’s finished eating the muffin, he’ll want another. And another. And another.” Leo read aloud.

All of the children were gathered around him as he read the story. Even Spock had joined the group without needing to be asked. He was holding Nyota’s hand. Jimmy and Eomer were lying on their bellies and Eomer was leaning his head against Jimmy’s shoulder as he sucked his thumb.

“POLICE, OPEN UP.” The kids heard from the direction of the front hall. They scrambled for Leo and huddled together, holding on tightly to one another.

“Jimmy?” Gaila’s voice rang out from doorway.

“GAILA!” The kids yelled at once and ran to her. All of the kids ran with the exception of Jimmy, who was limping a bit as he made his way to the group.  No one had noticed the tall man standing behind Gaila as they all crowded in to hug her.

“Gaila, which one is Jimmy.” The man asked, crouching down to the kids’ level.  “YEOW!” Chris howled as he took a kick to the shin from Khan.

“If you want Jimmy, you gotta go through me first.” Khan said.

“S’okay, Khan.” Jimmy patted his shoulder and turned to face the man who was rubbing his sore shin. Jimmy knew from experience he would have a bruise there in the morning. “I’m Jimmy.” He said, courage in his voice. “Don’t hurt my brother, he’s just protecting me.”

“JIMMY!” Eomer cried, he ran to Jimmy and grabbed onto his legs. Jimmy winced in response to Eomer’s grip, but did nothing to make the small boy let go.

“You’re brother, huh?” Chris asked. He knew from speaking to Gaila that they all considered each other to be brothers and sisters.

“Yeah, even though he kicks me, he’s still my brother, mister.”

“My name is Chris. I found Gaila in my apple orchard this morning. She told me how brave you were to take her punishment for her.”

Jim’s small chest puffed up with pride. “No one hits my sister.”

“That’s right no one will ever hit her again, Jimmy. No one will ever hit any of you again. How would you all like to come and live on my apple farm?”

Gaila was smiling up at Chris as all of the other kids looked around at each other, wondering if this was too good to be true.

“If you are having a laugh at our expense, I do not find it funny.” Spock said.

“No joke, Spocky.” Gaila said. “There’s a big house and lotsa bedrooms, I seen them and had pancakes for breakfast.”

“We like pancakes.” John and Joe said together.

“Me too.” Scotty joined in. Soon all of the other kids were voicing their love of pancakes too.

“GAILA!” Miss Dehner’s shrill voice yelled from the hallway. “Where are you, you little-“

She stopped her rant when Chris stood with the little girl in his arms. His ice cold grey eyes locked onto her own.  Gaila clung to his neck and started to whimper.

“Gaila, you tell these basta- These _nice_ policemen that you spent the night in your bed with the rest of the children.”

“Nope.” Gaila said. “I ‘scaped out the window and slept under a pretty apple tree, cause you strapped Jimmy.”

“Why you little bitc-“ Miss Dehner started as two large policemen started dragging her toward the door.

Another officer stepped up to Chris. “So you’re Chris Pike, apple baron, huh?”

Chris laughed. He was the owner of Pike’s Pick, a successful brand of apple juice that had recently branched into the applesauce market. Successful was putting it mildly, Chris was a millionaire, many times over. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“You really gonna adopt all these kids?” He asked incredulously.

The kids were listening to this exchange open-mouthed. They kept looking back and forth between each other and Chris.

“If they’ll have me.” Chris said.

The police officer nodded and stepped away.

“You wanna ‘dopt us?” Eomer asked, his green eyes wide with hope.

Chris nodded. He had a lump in his throat as he looked over the group of children.

“It’s a farm, Eomer!” Gaila said as she danced toward the blonde boy. “With duckies and chickens and goats too. Do you like goats, Eomer?”

Eomer nodded.

“I like goats.” Joe said.

“No you DON’T, Joe, _I_ like goats.” John said.

All of the kids took turns yelling out that they liked goats too.

“You said no more strapping?” Leo said from the back.

“What’s your name, son?” Chris asked him.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy, Sir.” Leo said proudly.

“Well that’s certainly a mouthful.” Chris laughed.  “Do you have a nickname?”

“M’friends call me Leo.”

“Well, Leo, I promise there will be no strapping and no hitting of any kind. There will be rules for you all to follow and appropriate punishments if you break those rules. Do you think that sounds fair?”

“Can we get a puppy?” Kahn asked mischievously. All eyes turned to Chris.

“Puppy.” Pavel called out as he toddled to Chris.

“We can get a puppy.” Chris said.

“Can we call you Daddy?” Nyota asked from the back of the group.

Chris nodded, unable to hold back his tears any longer. The kids pig-piled onto his lap, laughing and offering hugs and pats on the shoulder.

“Daddy.” Pavel shouted.

“Daddy.” The rest of the kids sang out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rough story to write for many reasons. I don't like the idea that all of these kids have been through hell at such early ages. I hate that Nyota counts and Gaila steals food and Eomer can't bear to be apart from Jimmy. They have each other and now they have a Daddy. Make no mistake this tore my heart out so many times. I almost hit the delete button more times than I can count and as ReadItHoney will tell you, I am THE biggest advocate of never deleting a blessed word you write. It took me two weeks to write this because it hurt so much.
> 
> Please let me know if you would like to read more about this 'verse and these sweet kids. Do you want to see how life on the farm goes for them?


End file.
